


Morning beautiful

by RyuRaven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRaven/pseuds/RyuRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for Mikannie week day 4: waking up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning beautiful

Annie woke up, her eyes still closed. One foot was dangling out of the bed, and she pulled it back under the blanket, looking for warmth. She let out a content sigh, the bed was so comfortable she could fall back asleep easily.

A hand snuck around her waist, resting on her stomach. She felt a warm breath on her ear.

“Morning, beautiful.” Mikasa whispered in a soft voice.

“Mmm.” Annie hummed in reply, turning onto her back and opening her eyes.

Mikasa smiled at her, her thumb gently stroking Annie’s stomach.

Annie cupped Mikasa’s cheek, pulling her in for a kiss.

Mikasa deepened the kiss, moaning as Annie’s hands pulled their bodies together.

They parted, looking each other in the eye.

“I love waking up next to you.” Mikasa said.

“And you may continue to do so for the rest of our lives. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
